The Castaway and the Coconut
by fluffpot
Summary: Sawyer's on the raft and he misess Kate. Bring a Kleenex!


Warning you guys you may need Kleenexes while reading this fic! Its like tragic like Romeo and Juliet and its just my idea of what would happen if all the raft people died and Sawyer was stuck in the ocean for weeks kind of lik in that movie Castaway that was really boring. OH and if you dont lik Skate dont read this fic lol because its only for Skaterz!

The Castaway and the Coconut

"CocoKate" Sawyers voice was all raspy and dry lik he hadnt drank any water in weeks. It had ran out a couple days after the seabillies blew up the raft. Hed tried to make the one bottle of water last as long as possible, drinking only one sip a day, but hed been floating on a broken peace of the raft for weeks now, and it was all gone. It was torture even worse than Sayid poking bamboo underneath Sawers fingernails to be dying of thirst while floting in the middle of the ocean alone because Jin and Mike died in the exploshun and Walt was took by the Others. Hed give anything to be back their now, even with the damn falofful (I dont no how 2 spell that Arab word, but its so funny, lol, plz give me feedback if you no how 2 spel it) torturer.

But Sawyer mostly missed Kate witch was y he laid on the broken off peace of the raft that was all that was left of the boat Mike had built and he held a coconut. He could of eaten the coconut it was all the food that was not lost in the ocean or burned up in the exploded of the raft. But he couldnt bring himself to get rid of his one and only faithful companion for weeks. He talked to the coconut all the time because the brown grassy stuff all over it reminded him of Kates wavey hair and their where 2 little holes in it just like eyes and he could almost imagine they where greeny blue like Kates eyes. And there was another little wrinkle in the coconut that was just lik her smile : ) just like that. So big and hopeful and making him feel like a good man who was understood because they had both killed people but werent really bad deep down inside wear no one else could see.

"CocoKate" he said again stroking his fingers down the brown coconut pretending it was her cheek. She was so pail when he 1st met her on the island but after a month (I couldnt remember how long theyve bin on the island lol plz give me feed back if you no!) but now she was all tan and sexy from bein outside all the time. Way hotter than Stix and how had fellawful got her any. But Kate was all that mattered and if sawyer could do anything in his life over it would be he would of found her and planted a big kiss on her right before he got on that raft and told her how much he loved her. She was the first woman hed ever been in love with. Hed lied to her when they played I Never because he was 2 afraid of her not lovin him back and he was 2 badass 2 let down his walls and say somethin she might not say back 2 him.

"I love you." He was very week and his arms hurt as he lifted CocoKate but he had to do this the dream of her was the only thing keepin him alive now. "I love you." He kissed the coconut and it almost felt like her lips and he really thought her eyes looked deeply into his and could hear her voice whisper "I love you too Sawyer my 1 and only love. I love you more than the guy I killed on accident named Tom. He was just a childhood crush but youre my 1 and only tru luv 4evah. Plz come back to me my darling Sawyer."

Woah what the damn hell sawyer thought as he found himself kissing CocoKate harder. Hed been out in the sun 2 long. He was pretty close 2 dieng. But he couldnt die yet because he had to hear the real Kate say those words.

Suddenly, he saw a shark fin come out of the water and he was so scared he blacked out.

"Whats that" Kate asked as she sat on the beach with Sun. and they saw something or someone floating in the ocean. "its bobbing around like a dead body you no how they kind of float."

"I remember how Jin and Michaels bodys floated in" said Sun sadly. (omg!I just learned in my English class about this thing called litration wear all the words start with the same later and its like so hard to do and like Shakespear did it and stuff and its really good riting to do it and I just did it on accident lol see, I'm a really talented writer!) And sun looked over to wear the graveyard was where shed berried Jin when the raft was blown up by the others.

"Oh my God" kate suddenly screamed an ran up to the water where the thing had washed up on the shore. It was Sawyers shirt, shed no that black shirt anywhere and his hair so long and sexy and scruffy looking was floating in the water too kind of looking all sexy like a mermaid. But he was bleeding and his shirt had a tear I nthe front. Kate bursted out into tears like a thunderstorm. (omg! We totally just learned about smilies in my English class and I just used 1. I should so be a professional writer!) It looked like teeth marks.

"Ill get Jack" Sun said and ran away while Kate threw herself down over Sawyers broken body not careing that she was getting her cloths all wet and sandy and his blood on them. "Oh my Sawyer! Oh my one and only love! I love you 4eveah truly, your my one and only love!"

"Kate" he said in a horse voice, and she saw him lookin at her and kind of smiling even though his lips were all chapped from not drinking any water in weeks and week. "Kate I dreamed of hearing you say that. I love you too. Now I can die."

"No no no Sawyer" tears streamed down Kates face. "You cant leave me all alone here! I love you and I need you and you cant die."

"I love you" was all he said and then he closed his eyes and his heart stopped beating under Kates hand and she fell down on his chest sobbing because her heart was broken. At least shed been there for his dying breath.

Sawyer was berried in the graveyard and Kate who died of a broken heart was layed to rest right next to him.


End file.
